Impressing Pashmina
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Penelope likes Cappy & Cappy asks Pashmina out. Pashmina turns him down because she knows Penelope likes him & then has to pretend she's going out Stan! What will happen? PashminaxStan & PenelopexCappy ONESHOT


**A/N: **This story is dedicated to Mel-Girl! I hope you like it! It's a cute CappyxPenelope & somewhat of a StanxPashmina fic! Give Mel-Girl some credit too! Please review! Oh by the way, this story is not the best I've ever written but I was really stripped for ideas! Their ham-humans & Penelope can talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro for the fiftieth freakin' time! I do own Kether though who will briefly be in this chapter. If you wish to see more of him read Baby Love.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just had the koolist day eva today! So what happened was: I was walking with Stan & I saw Pashmina looking HAWT! And so she saw me staring at her & waved back & smiled! G2G!_

_Love,_

_Cappy_

Cappy closed & locked his diary & ran down stairs. "Hey Pashy, 'Sup?" Cappy flirted when he saw Pashmina.

"Nothing Cappy!" Pashmina smiled & walked away.

"Wow!" Cappy said, "She's so pretty!"

"Pashmina!" Penelope said, "Did you see how hot Cappy looks? I mean he's so nice & so smart & so-" Penelope gushed but immediately stopped, blushing furiously.

"So _that's _who you like!" Pashmina exclaimed, "He's cool I guess…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pashmina!" Cappy shouted, running up to her, "Will you go out with me?"

"Ummm," Pashmina said, _Penelope likes him! I can't go out with him! _Pashmina thought. "No. I'm sorry Cappy! I'm going out with…" her eyes scanned the clubhouse, "Stan!"

"Stan?" Cappy asked, who had never seen them together due to the fact that they really weren't together!

"Yeah!" Pashmina lied, running up to Stan & kissing him passionately on the lips. Stan closed his eyes & kissed her back, not knowing who it was.

Cappy looked depressed & ran from the room.

When Cappy had left Stan's eyes flew open. He looked surprised & pulled away. Pashmina was panting & dragged Stan into another room. "Stan," she began slowly, "You have to pretend to date me!"

"What the-" Stan started to say.

"Listen." Pashmina said, "Penelope likes Cappy & Cappy asked me out & I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said that I was dating someone & that someone turned out to be… you."

"So I have to pretend to date you?" Stan asked.

"Pretty much." Pashmina said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Stan said, he walked out of the room &, "WOO-HOO! I GET TO GO OUT WITH PASHMINA! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" he walked back in the room, "I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" he announced.

"Oh Stan!" Pashmina rolled her eyes & hit him playfully on the arm.

Dexter, her somewhat boyfriend (**A/N: **They had not announced their relationship yet & Pashmina didn't think to use him but why? Does she have feelings for Stan? Keep reading to find out!), walked up to Pashmina & said, "Do you like him?"

"Who?" Pashmina asked, "Cappy?"

"NO!" Dexter said, "Stan!"

"Oh… he's cute." Pashmina blushed.

"You like him!" Dexter announced, "I see the way you say his name & the way you blush when he looks at you! And the way you look at him! Just remember, you have me!"

"I'll try to remember!" Pashmina giggled.

Dexter glared at her. (**A/N: **Sorry to anyone who likes this couple (DexterxPashmina), HamtaroxPashmina, PandaxPashmina, HowdyxPashmina, or anyoneelsexPashmina! They just bother me!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cappy moaned, "I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Panda, who had gotten over Pashmina & was talking on the phone to his girlfriend Christie, shouted back, "I'M **TALKING **ON THE PHONE!"

"But this is an emergency!" Cappy moaned.

"Alright!" Panda said, "I have to go Christie! I love you too. Bye. O.K Cappy! What is it?"

"Help me! Pashmina won't go out with me!"

"You got me _off _the phone with my girlfriend to ask me for help because," Panda said shakily, "**PASHMINA WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU?**"

"Yes Panda!" Cappy said, "You don't have to shout!"

Panda banged his head on his table. "Alright. Why won't she go out with you?"

"She said she was going out with Stan instead! Why him instead of me?" Cappy asked.

"I know!" Panda snapped his fingers, "She doesn't think your cool enough!"

"WHAT!" Cappy screamed.

"I know exactly what you need!" Panda decided, "Surfing lessons!"

"You want me to take **SURFING LESSONS**?" Cappy asked.

"It's the only way!" Panda told him.

"What I do for love!" Cappy moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pashmina," Stan said, snaking his arm around her waist since Cappy was in the room, "Do you want to go out with me this Friday?"

"Sure!" Pashmina said, she leaned in & kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Friday… 

Pashmina was sitting on a vanity chair with Sandy & Bijou doing her hair & make-up before her date. "Sandy I'm SO jealous of you!" Pashmina sighed.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"Cuz your in a relationship your happy with!" Pashmina explained. Sandy & Kether had pretty much been going together ever since he'd moved from Nashville Tennessee.

"Ohhhh!" Sandy said.

"Stan could be the one you know!" Bijou suggested.

"Ya right!" Pashmina scoffed.

"(**A/N: **This is 80s music, I know. I'm very sorry if you don't like 80s music!) Yesterday I met a guy,  
the kind i dream about at night  
he said come on lets take a ride,  
and i said okay...yeah  
every movie major's really hip,  
he's hip uh huh  
he could be the one to come and steal my heart away!" Sandy sang.

Pashmina blushed furiously & did not know that Kether, Stan, & Dexter were loitering at the doorway watching them, "You guys please!" Pashmina begged.

"he could be the one...i like his style  
he could be the one...his love ive tried  
he could be the one to make it all worth while...yeah  
he could be the one, he could be the one  
he could be the one, he could be the one!" Bijou & Sandy sang.

"Please you guys!" Pashmina said, "Stan! He's not the one!"

"i got to say he's super fine  
i cant get him off my mind  
i know he's not a waste of time,  
he's got it all...yeah  
every movie major's really hip,  
he's hip uh huh  
got my name and number and im waiting on his call...hey...ohhh!" Bijou sang.

"You guys listen: I have Dexter!" Pashmina said. (**A/N: **Dexter, Bijou, Kether, & Sandy are the only people Stan & Pashmina told the pretending to date thing!)

"he could be the one...i like his style  
he could be the one...his love ive tried  
he could be the one to make it all worth while...yeah  
he could be the one, he could be the one  
he could be the one, he could be the one!" Sandy & Bijou sang, smiling.

"See! **SEE!**" Dexter exclaimed, poking Stan, "She has me so stay away from her!" As usual, everyone ignored Dexter.

"in this modern day and age  
there's just another blasting stage  
everybody's out to score,  
but love to me is so much more! let's go!" Sandy sang.

Pashmina, who was almost ready for her date, groaned. (**A/N: **Sandy & Bijou were getting her ready will singing.)

"hey ohhh!he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one to make it all worth while...yeah!  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
i like his style  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
his love i've tried  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
i like his style  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
his love i've tried!" Sandy & Bijou finished, they then spun Pashmina's chair around really fast & said, "She's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeadddddddddy!"

Pashmina, who was dizzy from being spun around, stumbled into Stan & he caught her. "Wow! **COOL!**" Stan exclaimed, "A mini-dress!"

Dexter smacked him but Stan caught his arm & took Pashmina's hand. "Are you ready to go Babe?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." Pashmina smiled shyly at Stan with Bijou & Pepper giving her thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We must begin surfing lessons!" Panda declared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cappy shouted.

"Do you want an incentive? I'll give you a frickin' incentive!" Panda said, "Fallow me." he ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Pashmina & Stan… 

Stan held the door open as Pashmina walked in & then pulled her chair out for her. "Wow Stan!" Pashmina said, "Your acting like such a gentleman!"

"I do on dates." Stan said, "I'm not always flirting with girls & not being a gentleman!"

They talked & then Pashmina saw Panda & Cappy come up to the front of the restraunt. _Oh no! _Pashmina thought. _I have to do something to make Cappy see I am TOTALLY unavailable. _

"I love swim-" Stan was saying but Pashmina cut him off my backing him up against the wall & kissing him.

Stan was surprised. Pashmina was kissing with enough passion for it to be a kiss she really meant! He shrugged & just kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside with Cappy & Panda… 

"What are you waiting for?" Cappy asked, "Let's surf!" They ran back to the beach & Panda handed him a surfboard.

"Here." Panda said, "Try to stand up on it!"

Cappy tried to stand up on the surfboard in three feet water & fell off immediately.

"Ummm…" Panda said, "Ooooh! Look! Here comes a wave!"

Cappy looked. "Panda I can-" Cappy started to say.

"Oh you can?" Panda exclaimed, "Great!" with that he pushed Cappy out into the ocean & Cappy immediately fell over, the wave soaking him.

Cappy came back ashore.

"OMG Cappy!" Panda exclaimed, "I am SO sorry! I just really wanted you to get Pashmina!"

"It's O.K." Cappy said, "I'll never get her." Cappy kicked some sand & slumped back to Pashmina's house. (**A/N: **Where all the friends get together!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope walked into Cappy's room where he was laying facedown on the couch & everyone else was playing games. "Cappy are you O.K?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Cappy said.

"Cappy," Penelope began sitting down, "You don't need to surf to make you cool."

"Thanks Penelope." Cappy said, sitting up, "You're a really good friend Penny."

"I'm being that nice because _I love you_." Penelope whispered out the last part.

"You what?" Cappy asked, "I didn't hear."

"Do I have to say it here?" Penelope asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cappy said. By this time the whole gang was looking at them.

"**I'M BEING NICE COS I LOVE YOU!" ** Penelope shouted.

"Ummm, Penelope," Cappy said, realization hitting him faster then anything ever had before. "Penelope, I love you too!" Before they could establish anything further Pashmina & Stan walked in the room.

"Oh! You got together?" Stan asked, "I guess I don't have to pretend to be Pashmina's boyfriend anymore!"

Silence. Total silence.

"Does that mean we can get back together?" Dexter asked.

"No Dexter." Pashmina gulped, "We can't because, **I DON'T LOVE YOU**!"

"Wha?" Dexter asked, "Then who DO you love?"

"I love," Pashmina gulped again,

**A/N: **You want to know right?

**A/N: **Are you sure you want to know?

**A/N: **Are you POSITIVE you want to know?

**A/N: **You really do want to know?

**A/N: **Your going to keep reading, aren't you?

"I love, **STAN!**"Pashmina cried.

"Pashmina, I love you too!" Stan said.

Pashmina ran to him & threw her arms around him, kissing him, making Stan blush furiously. Then Penelope & Cappy hugged each other & Panda randomly walked into the room & said, "Why are you with Penelope? Get back to surfing to impress Pashmina!"

Then everyone burst out laughing & Panda shrugged.

**A/N: **Again! Please review! But give Mel-Girl some credit!


End file.
